Law enforcement personnel and prison guards routinely use handcuffs for individual/prisoner restraint. Conventional handcuffs are generally of standardized construction and include a pair or wristlets pivotally and rotatably connected by a short link chain. There are various handcuffing techniques and methods and individuals are handcuffed in different conditions and environments. Each situation presents its own unique set of problems and challenges. The most popular method to hold cuffs is called a pistol grip. When a traditional handcuff is removed from the pouch, the officer is trained to wrap their hand around the chain or metal between the cuffs. The problem is every officer's hand size and strength is different. The single swinging bar must be facing the offender to be in the correct position to apply them. This requires the officer to look at the cuffs and adjust them all the while trying to keep an eye on the offender's hands, movements and demeanor. Those few seconds leaves the officer exposed and in a vulnerable position. If the officer accidently pushes the double bar on the offender it can injure or anger him/her. It can change a compliant individual into a very aggressive and dangerous person simply because the officer failed to correctly position the single bar toward the offender.
To this end, a need exists for an improved pair of handcuffs that provides more leverage and a better grip that allows for more control of the individual than currently is provided in existing handcuffs. It is to such a device that the present disclosure is directed.